


Inversion

by justlikeabaroness



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bendy Jongin, Canon Compliant, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Slight lawsuit talk, Smut, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeabaroness/pseuds/justlikeabaroness
Summary: What was the point of having a dancer's body, he figured, if he didn't put it to use?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunbun28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbun28/gifts).



> Because who needs a reason to write Sukai PWP. ;-)

He'd thought about bribing Sehun to sleep in his bed instead of Sehun's own that night, but in the end, it hadn't been necessary. When Jongin had told him the night's itinerary, Sehun had scrunched up his face as if he'd stuck his head in the trash can, and moved his stuff without any further discussion. Really, Jongin figured, it wasn't surprising. Sehun tended to be practical. And self-centered.

It was one of the reasons Jongin had been planning this - the members, as much as he loved them like brothers, tended to be self-centered. He knew the signs that his boyfriend was dragging - leaders always had it rough, but lately it had been even more stress on Joonmyun than usual. Working with Yoo Jaesuk sunbaenim had been fun, but it had also been another person for Joonmyun to watch over, to gently correct and keep in high spirits. Coupled with the members' usual disrespect and screwing around when the cameras were off, well. Jongin had seen Joonmyun clearly edging toward a breakdown. On top of everything else, social media posts had started making snide comments about 'anniversaries' - as if any of them wanted to remember the days where Luhan had almost fainted daily, where lawsuit crap had dominated their every waking hour and "fans" had lashed out at them all. Joonmyun had taken everything, and Jongin was reasonably sure it had been _everything_ , to heart.

EXO's leader never did that great a job at hiding his nerves on the best of days, and it had been the original impetus for Jongin to give him the handcuffs after they'd started dating. It had just made sense - Jongin, quite simply, liked a little pain with his pleasure, and the sensation of seeing his boyfriend visibly relax after fucking out some of his anxiety and exasperation gave almost as much of a high as a good orgasm. Still, he never wanted to get complacent in his relationship (or in his sex life), and the idea had come to him a few nights ago to give Joonmyun some of the same highs.

That night, Jongin had made sure to keep an eye on the front door, not wanting to miss Joonmyun coming back from his weekly meeting at SM. The rest of the house had gone quiet, and Jongin couldn't help but be nervous, legs bouncing restlessly against the couch. His boyfriend liked to be in control - but that was also a big part of why he'd looked about to die lately.

After seeming hours, the front door began to rattle. Jongin rose, feeling his heart start tap-dancing, though he did his best to hide it outwardly, leaving only a changeling smile appearing and disappearing as he fought not to giggle. Joonmyun came through the door slowly, as if the effort cost him, and Jongin pounced. In one smooth motion, he wrapped a silk scarf around Joonmyun's neck, holding both ends in his own hand, and smiling. He leaned in for a brief kiss pressed against Joonmyun's shocked lips, and grinned. "You look like hell. I'm taking care of _you_ tonight."

Joonmyun didn't protest, but he also didn't enthusiastically agree. "I ... what?" 

"You." Jongin said, gently pulling his hyung along by the scarf, "are going to let me take the lead tonight." Obviously, if Joonmyun flatly refused, there wasn't much he could do about it, but he didn't think Joonmyun would refuse. Not with him. 

In fact, Joonmyun smiled softly when it finally penetrated what Jongin had said. "I'd like that for once. Maybe just this once." 

"God. Don't even try to pretend." Jongin rolled his eyes, smiling. "You're such a control freak. You don't have to be all the time." He opened the door to Joonmyun's bedroom, relieved to not see any trace of the maknae. "Might have bribed Sehunie to stay with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo tonight." He somehow didn't want to say that Sehun had run in basically terror. 

Joonmyun had to laugh, if a little tiredly. "He won't be able to sleep. He'll be a bitch in the morning." 

"So be it." Jongin shrugged, winking. He closed the door behind them and locked it, helping Joonmyun shrug out of his jacket, lifting his sweater over his head. He couldn't quite get enough of Joonmyun's chest, appreciating the definition, but also liking how well he knew every line by now. He smiled a little, letting his hands rest on skin mottled by heat and exhaustion, before he reached down and undid Joonmyun's belt buckle, sliding what was probably 350,000 won worth of Italian leather off his boyfriend's body. Thankfully it was a bit broken in; those tended to be the best for this. "There's really only one rule for you tonight, okay?" Jongin murmured, pressing light kisses to Joonmyun's neck and shoulders. "Sassing me will get you punished." He was scared for half a second that Joonmyun might laugh at him, but thankfully, his boyfriend wasn't usually quite that much of a sarcastic douchebag, and Joonmyun seemed to get it now. He nodded, keeping his hands off Jongin's body, instead using them to prop himself up. He seemed content right then, happy to just be loved on unconditionally.

Jongin could definitely do that, setting the belt to one side for now, undoing Joonmyun's pants and reaching past the neat briefs to wrap a chilly hand around his cock. He felt the muscles twitch faintly at his cold hands, but he kept it up, craning his neck back in to kiss Joonmyun more, kiss him harder. Jongin's tongue found Joonmyun's, touching and caressing as he stroked his boyfriend, pleased that he'd started to hear the ghosts of whimpers in the back of Joonmyun's throat. 

Once Joonmyun was hard, Jongin helped him kick off the fancy trousers and underwear, appreciating the view. "Oh, leader hyung," he said, faint mockery in his voice, "you look so good right now." He shook his head, taking off his own shirt, kicking off his loose pajama pants, tossing them away. Joonmyun looked better than good, and he wasn't even finished getting his boyfriend to relax, let alone relaxing him. 

He backed Joonmyun up the mattress without another thought, smiling like a jungle cat as Joonmyun stopped just short of the pillow. Before Jongin let his boyfriend lay back, though, he held up a hand, reaching under the pillow to pull out a little item he'd had to ask a friend to pick up for him - a leather collar, with a strip down the front designed to reach down a person's chest, to secure wrists without courting dislocated shoulders. Joonmyun looked shocked upon seeing it, but he didn't say no - quite the opposite; he let Jongin lift his neck and buckle it underneath, settling back when it was secure, but not choking. 

Jongin wanted to smile, but he also wanted to get down to business; he took one of Joonmyun's wrists and tied it to the strap resting about halfway down his chest. He tied the other just below it, making sure the ties didn't bite into the skin, but also ensuring that Joonmyun couldn't get out of the thing. He didn't want any touching tonight. He wanted to do it all. As much as it would drive his boyfriend crazy. 

Once Joonmyun's hands were pinned down, Jongin started to  _really_ wind him up. He knew all the spots Joonmyun nibbled on when Jongin was the one on the bottom, but he also knew the spots Joonmyun unconsciously rubbed or touched when he was thinking, and the two were different. He shifted to kick one leg over Joonmyun's torso, getting comfortable as his ass settled back against Joonmyun's cock, deliberately moving his torso as he stretched to bite gently on his boyfriend's earlobe. The combined sensations made Joonmyun groan, though he choked it back almost as if he'd said something profane.

Jongin shook his head, bending his body to kiss along Joonmyun's jaw, under the chin, down to the hollow at the apex of the collarbones. "No one's gonna hear," he murmured, deliberately letting his lips buzz against the skin, and whether it was his admonition or just good old fashioned sensation, Joonmyun groaned louder that time. "Good." Jongin smirked, letting his tongue peek through full lips, tonguing a messy trail downward. He breathed out hard, contracting his back a little to both let his mouth travel further downward and to press Joonmyun's erection directly between the globes of his ass. Being flexible was a perk in the bedroom; Jongin had found sensitive spots even Joonmyun hadn't guessed just by bending the right way, and he attacked them now. Nibbling a certain bit of upper arm, which was conveniently pinned close to Joonmyun's chest. Brushing feather-light fingers over his boyfriend's hip bone, tracing the cut line until it disappeared underneath his own leg. 

Joonmyun had fallen silent, mouth dropped open, eyes closed, which was what Jongin wanted, but he did whine when Jongin shifted his body. Jongin deliberately pushed his weight up with his arms, instead of gripping around Joonmyun with his legs, which let his back arch enough to basically grind on Joonmyun before he shifted to one side, letting his weight fall next to Joonmyun as his boyfriend let out a louder moan than before. " _Fuck_ , Jongin, stop teasing." 

Technically, that was sass. Jongin laughed, quirking an eyebrow as he put a hand on Joonmyun's cock again. "Teasing?" he echoed, gripping as hard and rough as he dared, jerking once or twice, which made Joonmyun gasp in something between pain and arousal. "I can show you teasing if you want, Kim Joonmyun." Without waiting for a reply, he pulls one other thing from under the pillow - a small but strong bullet-shaped vibrator. He'd been a little embarrassed at the sound it had made when he'd first tried it, but he didn't particularly give a shit now. In one smooth motion, he pressed the button to turn it on, and reached down to brush it against Joonmyun, right below his cock. Jongin cupped it in his hand so as not to be overwhelming; if he felt evil, he'd hold it so it touched skin.

" _Jesus Christ_ , babe,  _fuck!_ " Joonmyun's back arched into the vibrations as he whined, and Jongin had to smirk broadly as he saw his knots holding even as Joonmyun strained to touch him. He turned the vibrator off after a while, but kept it nearby; either Joonmyun would sass him again, or he'd just decide that making Joonmyun beg like a sub was too hot. 

As he put the vibrator down, Jongin went back to using his mouth, figuring it was a good way to ease Joonmyun down from sensory overload. He stayed largely away from Joonmyun's cock, instead licking and biting at more secret spots. Jongin knew what Joonmyun liked; it was why they worked as a couple at all. They were two of a kind, teasing and being teased, experimenting with denial and pain and all the emotions and sensations. Jongin had never had a more imaginative lover, and it wasn't a difficult thought to want to be just as good for Joonmyun.

A few minutes more and Joonmyun was struggling again, though, trying to touch him through what looked like a haze. "You really gotta stop that." Jongin murmured, lips grazing against his boyfriend's thigh. He pulled away completely, sitting back on his haunches to push against Joonmyun, turning him over. To his credit, Joonmyun didn't protest, instead using his legs to turn himself so that he was crouched on his knees. Jongin shook his head, though, pushing him forward so Joonmyun's face hit the pillow, ass in the air. "That's better." He chuckled faintly, slapping Joonmyun's ass with enough force that the pale skin turned red. He would have resumed his plans, but he heard the faintest intake of breath; he felt the smallest tensing of muscles. It had almost been an aural hallucination, and yet somehow, Jongin knew better. 

He changed plans immediately, setting the little vibrator to one side and looking around for where he'd dropped Joonmyun's expensive belt. "You shouldn't have let that slip, leader hyung," he teased, "if you didn't want me to use it." 

"Let what slip? I d -"

Joonmyun's sentence got swallowed into a shivering gasp as Jongin let the end of the belt connect sharply with Joonmyun's ass. It made Jongin laugh, but not in mockery; honestly, it was sheer delight making him giggle. Sheer adrenaline. It was a shortcut to getting Joonmyun to come completely unglued, and honestly, his boyfriend needed it. That's why they were here in the first place. 

Joonmyun was still breathing hard, even a handful of seconds after the slap, and Jongin felt his own dick twitch as Joonmyun arched back almost on instinct, seeming to look for any kind of contact he could get. He let the belt fly again, slightly more softly, but still enough to be felt, and Joonmyun whimpered loud enough to send a thrill up Jongin's back. He reached for the night table and their bottle of lube, setting the belt down for a minute as he popped the bottle open. He used a generous amount, coating two fingers, running his free hand over his boyfriend's back as he knelt behind Joonmyun. "You're so fucking hot when you're moaning," he murmured, scratching lightly down Joonmyun's spine with one hand as he slid a finger inside with the other, then two. "Be louder." 

He was reasonably sure Joonmyun might try to be quiet just to get spanked again, but apparently Jongin had done something right as he spread his fingers apart, and it wrung a sharp groan from Joonmyun, right from the gut. Jongin let the belt fly with his free hand anyway, which wrung a few curses out of his boyfriend, gritted teeth spitting them to the side of the pillows. " _Fuck_ , ngh, Jongin." 

It was telling that Joonmyun didn't complain about the extra swat; instead, he arched his back more. Jongin wasn't sure it was conscious, but he also knew by now when Joonmyun was getting impatient. Never mind when  _he_ was getting impatient. Jongin lubed up one more finger, taking his time stretching his boyfriend, grabbing a handful of Joonmyun's ass and slapping it, enjoying how he could feel Joonmyun straining at the collar. "You want to touch me so bad right now," Jongin said, knowing it was true but also taunting. "It must be driving you nuts that you can't ... what would you do? Pin me down and drive me crazy?" 

"Oh, the next time we fuck you aren't going to be able to walk," Joonmyun ground out, breathless, happy, but also challenging.

Jongin swung the belt one more time, deliberately striking the same spot as before, wringing a whimper from Joonmyun that Jongin knew was less pain and more sensory overload. If his boyfriend couldn't sit properly after this, that suited him fine. "Sass," he said, deliberately spreading the fingers of his other hand out wide, but shallow. Joonmyun growled, trying to arch his back hard, to fuck himself on Jongin's fingers, but Jongin pulled back. "You are really bad at letting me take care of you, you know." His tone was mild, but Joonmyun ought to have known by then that mildness usually meant a strong response; Jongin could live with being predictable.

He set the belt to the side, picking up the lube again and slicking himself quickly. Now came the difficult part, but he'd stretched and practiced before. What was the point of having a dancer's body, he figured, if he didn't put it to use? 

Jongin knelt on the bed, settling his legs in the most comfortable position he could manage, which wasn't very, but he could deal. He gently pulled Joonmyun's ass downward, sinking inside at a decent enough clip until Joonmyun was basically sitting on his legs. Jongin was flexible enough to manage for a while, and when he directed Joonmyun to "kneel on either side of my legs, dammit," his boyfriend complied well enough. "That's it," Jongin coaxed, stroking Joonmyun's cheek. "That's it. Good boy." He wasn't entirely sure where that had come from, but he could get used to it. 

Jongin leaned back all the way, letting his weight lean mostly on the bed, but his core strength was strong enough to fuck up into his boyfriend at a slow, deliberate clip. He figured Joonmyun had been expecting fast, frantic sex, but this made more sense - sure, it was slow, but it was deep and hard and at a totally different angle than usual. And at least for him, it felt fucking incredible. Tighter, hotter, every usual feeling ratcheted up to twelve.

Joonmyun seemed to agree, if the curses falling out of his mouth were any indication. Jongin doubted either of them would last long at this point; dirty talk usually embarrassed him, but this wasn't so much dirty talk as it was a demonstrable fact, so half whispering, "You moan so pretty, God!" as he threw his head backward wasn't as bad as it could have been.

Jongin reached up as best he could, fingers bruising Joonmyun's arching hips, holding him in place as best he could as they kept fucking. It took a good old-fashioned body wave from Jongin, starting in the back and moving through to the pelvis, to get Joonmyun from cursing into just loud, desperate whines, from the pleasure of Jongin brushing his prostate and the pain from the welts on his ass. Jongin could feel Joonmyun straining so hard to free his hands that he foggily wondered if it was possible, but the leather held. Joonmyun was managing just a stream of single words - "Jongin, oh, fuck,  _yes_ , that, there!" - and Jongin held on hard as he thrusted upward, trying to ignore the tingling starting in his calves and feet. 

Thankfully, Joonmyun let out the yowl Jongin knew meant his boyfriend was at full tilt, and with difficulty, he pulled his torso upward with his abdominal muscles, wrapping his arms around Joonmyun as he came hard and shaky. Jongin's calves were on fire by the time he'd finished as well, coming deep inside Joonmyun, and it was all he could manage to help Joonmyun off him before they both pitched sideways into the mattress. 

Joonmyun was panting like he'd played a double-overtime game of futsal, and Jongin could feel the sweat on his brow even as feeling started coming back into his legs. Without being asked, he reached around to undo the collar from around Joonmyun's neck, picking at the knots holding his boyfriend's hands in place until they were gone. He felt Joonmyun wrap his arms around him, wearily snuggling into his back. "I think you're right," he murmured, taking breaths in between words. "I think every so often, we need to turn the tables." 

"Just every so often?" Jongin managed, eyes heavy-lidded and voice content.

"Yeah. Otherwise you'll get a complex." Joonmyun smirked, pressing a kiss to Jongin's neck. "And if you breathe a word of what happened in here, I'll tie you to the headboard and leave you there with a vibrator on your dick for an entire morning." 

"Promise?" Jongin asked tiredly, just smiling when Joonmyun laughed and smacked him. Joonmyun didn't reply in words, instead burrowing into Jongin's back. Jongin smiled, feeling more than a bit accomplished. 


End file.
